


Sinbad/Hakuei OTP Challenge: Holding Hands

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Sinbad/Hakuei drabbles based on the prompts giving for the 30 day OTP challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinbad/Hakuei OTP Challenge: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOC and stuff... probably.. I'm so sorry

_Day 1: Holding Hands_

Their feelings wasn’t something they could openly show. It even wasn’t something they could honestly tell each other, but just one moment of eye contact was enough for them to be aware of each other’s feelings. Enough for them to want to be together. To hold each other. To just be able to spend some time together. But all this was impossible for the two and all that because of the wall between them, also known as the Kou Empire.

It came as a relief to Sinbad when he managed to organize a meeting with the royal family of the Kou Empire. Not just because this was a chance to try and improve the relationship between the countries, but also because the first princess attended the meeting. And to make things better, they got to sit next to each other. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for the two to be filled with immense happiness. However, even though they felt happy they also could feel the pain.

Being able to sit next to each other was like a blessing in itself, but that was all they could do. Sit next to each other. Sure they could talk to each other, but they had to keep mind of the others around them. Their conversations couldn’t be anything personal. At least not the sort of personal they’d want it to be. Not to mention that just looking at each other alone was hard enough. It took all of their effort to not show any feelings on their faces. Surely, they let down their guard a bit at moments, but that only happened for several moments and could only be caught by those who’d constantly looked at them.

Sinbad sighed as the meeting progressed. It was a sigh of disappointed. Disappointed for the lack of progress in their relationship. This had to be changed, he had to do something about it. He glanced over at Hakuei, who was trying to keep her focus on the meeting as much as possible. He smiled for some moments at her beautiful sight. He slowly moved his hands under the table towards Hakuei’s and gently took hold of her hand. It had a nice soft feel befitting to a princess. He slightly tightened the grip as if he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t.

There was a moment of shock that could be seen on Hakuei’s face, which fortunately lasted for only a mere second. She glance over the the man next to her and noticed him looking at her with a mischievous looking grin. She had to look away quickly in order to keep her composure, though she could feel the expression on her face soften a bit. It took her everything to not break out in a smile, to keep her cheeks from flushing red. Yet she couldn’t bring herself from letting go of his hand. She wanted to be able to enjoy this moment for as long as she could, because who would know how long they would have to do with each other after the end of the meeting. Or if they would even be able to see each other again.

Neither knew what was to come after this and didn’t even want to think about it. For now, they just wanted to enjoy each other’s presence. Even if all they could was hold hands.


End file.
